


Soothing

by pagen_godess



Series: Tales of the Poke'vengers [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each member of Bruce's team was meant to be able to help soothe and subdue the Hulk. What Bruce doesn't know is that each of his pokėmon has their own special bond with the giant green rage monster. Part of my Poke'vengers verse.</p><p>From the POV's of Bruce's Team and the Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Team Hulk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459285) by [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind). 



Todd chirped and rubbed his head against the large green fingers that hovered above him. It wasn't often that Green Bruce was calm enough to spend time with but when he was it was always worth it. After all the rage was gone Green Bruce was always affectionate and loving. He also knew all the best places to scratch and rub. He's even pulled a feather that Todd couldn't reach once. After he'd pulled it Green Bruce had spent a long time looking at the long flight feather. He'd been fascinated by the colors Todd thought.

Held still and calm by the way white turned into blue and red. It was sad that Bruce never remembered what he did when he was Green Bruce. Sad that Bruce couldn't see that they were one and the same once the anger, pain, and fear were gone. Bruce worried about hurting him if he got too close while he was green. But what Bruce didn't know what wouldn't hurt him and he never seemed to remember much of his time spent as Green Bruce. The few things he did seem to remember were never the affectionate moments he shared with Todd while he was green. A low content rumble caused Todd to turn his attention back towards Green Bruce.

Blue-gray eyes locked onto dark green for a second before Todd sang a soft note that he knew was pleasing to hear. Green Bruce bared his teeth in a wide smile and Todd sang another note in response. Green Bruce liked hearing him sing too just like regular Bruce did. It helped both of them sleep. Todd took to the sky for a few seconds as Green Bruce lay back into the grass beneath him. As soon as he was settled Todd landed on his chest and made himself comfortable. A soft glow overtook Todd's body as soothing energy began to flow outwards.

Green eyes began to drift shut as Todd's Heal Bell began to take effect. It wouldn't be long until Green Bruce was relaxed enough to sleep and when he did go to sleep Todd would have to go and find Bruce something to wear but until then he was quite happy to stay where he was.

oOo

Alena slapped her flippers on the water in joy. The water that surged and hit her companion was returned a moment later in vaster quantities. The rushing water wasn't painful and her playmate hadn't meant for it to be. It was a game they played more often than not when they had the chance. And it wasn't often that they did. Green Bruce (as Todd called him) didn't make an appearance very often. It was even less often that they were near water and able to swim together. Once Todd had seen that Green Bruce wasn't stopping at the shore however he'd let her out to swim and to play.

Todd was still flying overhead of course and once he was tired enough he'd land on top of her head to rest but for now it was just her and Green Bruce swimming and splashing each other with water. The fun they had when they were able made her wish that she could see Green Bruce more often but Bruce (the not green one) was scared of Green Bruce and didn't like letting him out to play. Todd said that things were always broken when Green Bruce shows up and that it takes him time to calm down and be nice again.

At first Alena hadn't been sure what to think about Bruce and Green Bruce but over time she's come to love them both and that was all that really mattered. Green Bruce might have scared Bruce but in time he would see that he wasn't as dangerous as he seemed to think he was when he grew big and green.

oOo

Julie was cradled in a large palm for half a second before she was thrown upwards. The air rushed around her as she continued going up and when the time came and she was floating back down she took a deep breath and filled up her lungs puffing out her body as far as it would go. Julie's fall slowed greatly and before long she was being held in big green hands again. She loved it when Bruce evolved into Green Bruce.

Green Bruce was a lot more fun to play with and he didn't worry about hurting her when he threw her up into the air. Bruce never let her go up high and drift down like Green Bruce did and when she tried with regular Bruce she'd get scolded for making him worry and for putting herself in harm's way. Her trainer had acted like he'd never seen a pokėmon jump out of the top of a tree before! His reaction had been silly considering she could float and that Todd could fly and would have caught her had she been in any danger.

Julie puffed up at the thought. Bruce hardly ever let her have the type of fun she wanted. He'd sigh and scold her and tell her to stop doing dangerous things like that all the time because she was going to hurt herself. Green Bruce didn't worry about things like that however and so whenever she had the chance to do what she wanted she'd take it and if Green Bruce helped her along then who was she to complain.

oOo

Lina rocked slightly as she dug through the berries that she had picked from the tree's around them. There were certain berries that Green Bruce would eat and certain ones that he wouldn't and it had become her personal mission to figure out which was which. Todd had told her that Green Bruce didn't seem to need to eat anything at all and that hadn't sat well with her one bit. Everything needed to eat. It didn't matter if that thing was a pokėmon or a large green human. Food was necessary for one to stay healthy.

Feeding Greed Bruce also seemed to help Regular Bruce whenever he was the one in control. Bruce was far too skinny as it was and it seemed like he lost more weight after her turned back into himself. So after her second time seeing Bruce turn green and grow big she's decided that she was going to see if feeding Bruce while he was big and green helped at all because she wanted her trainer as healthy as possible.

Their life on the road wasn't easy for any of them but more often than not it was their trainer that suffered for it the most and if Lina could ease that suffering even a little bit then she would do whatever was necessary to take care of her trainer. It didn't matter what size or color he was.

oOo

Titania chirped in pleasure as she pulled energy from the glowing moon that sat above her and Green Bruce's head. She liked nights like this. Nights when the moon was full and the stars were out and the others were asleep. She liked it even better when Green Bruce had a chance to join her in her stargazing. It wasn't often that Green Bruce stopped moving at night so that they had the chance to stargaze. More often than not Green Bruce ran until the sun came up and then he'd turn into Regular Bruce again.

Not that she anything was wrong with Bruce. Bruce knew lots and lots about the stars and the moon. The nights he was able they'd sit out under the stars and he'd show her the constellations and tell her the stories behind each while she drew in the moon's energy and danced through the air. It was nice but it never tended to last long. Julie tended to get rowdy after so long and then the peace would be shattered in her attempts to get Bruce's attention.

It was good when it was just her and Green Bruce though and she enjoyed the quiet that would settle over them. Green Bruce liked watching her dance through the air at night and she was always happy to dance for him.

oOo

Asclepius panted as he started down Green Bruce. He wasn't going to give up before his human did and if that meant that they had to circle each other like Houndoom about to fight then so be it. He was going to win this time. There was no way that Green Bruce was going to win again if he had anything to say about. Asclepius braced his feet for a moment before he pushed forward and rammed into Green Bruce pushing with all of his strength. Green Bruce rocked backwards for a second before he regained his feet and pushed Asclepius over and onto his back pinning the Meganium down with one large green hand.

Asclepius bellowed in annoyance but didn't fight the hold. Green Bruce wouldn't hurt him but he'd learned that it was better to wait for the other to let him up. His had left marks even when he was being gentle and it always made Regular Bruce upset when he saw the friction burns let by their ruff housing. Bruce hadn't been able to understand that Green Bruce hadn't hurt him on purpose. Todd said that Bruce had trouble believing that he could be safe while he was big and green. It was annoying that Bruce didn't think he was safe when he really was.

His trainer didn't seem to see that Green Bruce was still him and that so long as they meant no harm to Green Bruce then Green Bruce meant no harm to them. That was one of the bad things about humans. If they could understand what their pokėmon were saying when they spoke things would be so much easier. For now though Asclepius was more than happy to wrestle with Green Bruce until he decided to turn back into Regular Bruce again.

oOo

They were happy his little pack of creatures that were always there with him when Banner let down the walls (or when he forced them down) and he came out. They were happy in a way that they had never been happy before. And that, that made him happy too. Hulk like it when all of his pack were happy and being taken care of and he knew that they were being well taken care of now that they didn't have to run anymore. Tony had promised them that they'd always have a home and now that's where they were. They were home and no one was going to make them leave and there were more creatures here and that made his happy.

Hulk liked it when things were good. Liked it when things weren't scared of him and his little creatures had never been scared of him. No, they'd always been happy to see him when he came out. They were happy to play with him or to just sit and be quiet and not destroy anything. Not that Hulk wanted too of course. He liked the big room at the top of their home. Here there was soft grass and plants and a big fountain. Todd had a place to nest above their heads (though his favorite place was still the top of his head).

There was a fountain for Alena to stay in when she wasn't in the bigger pool so that she could spent time with the other creatures that lived with them. Julie, Nia, and Lina all liked that there was space for them to do whatever they pleased. Julie still caused trouble and Nia still stared up at the moon at night even though the stars were harder to see. Lina loved that there were so many other creatures there for her to look after though she still tried to feed him before he changed back into Banner.

Even Al had found his place in taking care of the plants that grew in the big room and he had others to wrestle with now when Hulk couldn't. His pack was happy and gaining more members each time he changed. Things were good and getting better all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this isn't too much but it was never meant to be super long or anything. What I'm working on now is fairly long though. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Oh and I'm thinking about making a pokemon/avengers collection. Would anyone be interested in joining or doing gift exchanges or anything like that?


End file.
